buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Pit
Sora vs Pit is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 4 Episode 7: Kingdom Hearts vs Kid Icarus! Two magical young protagonists do battle as another Death Battle becomes a BuildYourBattle. '' Fight '''DARK LORD GAOL'S CASTLE - Kid Icarus Uprising' Pit cut a Skuttler in half and kicked the fallen minion into the door at the end of the hall. The door opened to reveal a young hero, who was also cutting down Underworld minions. "Another human?" Pit asked, as he rushed for a closer look. Sora cut down the last minion and turned to Pit. "An angel, huh?" Sora smirked. Pit nodded. "Uhh right. I am Pit: Servant to the Goddess of Light!" he announced. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Servant? Has she imprisoned you?" "No, no, no..." Pit began, before having to leap back to dodge a Skuttler Mage. Together, Sora and Pit diced the enemy, as it dropped to the ground. "Looks like you really know how to fight!" Sora said. Pit smiled. "I am the Captain of Palutena's guard! Besides, us angels are made of the tough stuff!" Pit responded. Sora then dared himself to say it. "Prove how good you are." "Oh. Erm, okay. I defeated Medusa, I beat loads of monsters, and I-" "No. By battling me!" Sora interrupted. "If I'm going up against more of these things, then I need to know how good we both are, right?" Pit nodded, and broke his Palutena Bow into blades. "IT'S ON!" they both yelled. FIGHT! Sora began raining down blasts of fire at Pit, who raised his Guardian Orbitars to repel them. The fire came back at Sora. The Keyblade wielder flinched, raising his blade in defence and preparing to mount an offensive. He clashed his blade into Pit's. The pair traded rapid strikes and blows with Sora's heavier single blade pushing back Pit's dual wielded lighter blades. Sora then caught the angel out with a kick to the face and Pit slammed hard against the door. Sora went to fire energy through his chest, but Pit fired his bow, an arrow that homed in on Sora's arms and shoulders. The Keyblade wielder skidded away and Pit hammered him on the chest with his Upperdash Arm. Sora creased in agony, but his resilience simply refused to let him quit. "Not bad angel." "I pride myself on not being bad!" Pit declared, as he armed up with his bow. Arrows and beams of light collided, but Sora took the lead when he fired a beam into the ceiling, forcing it to collapse slightly and drop on Pit. "I pride my''self on being the best!" Sora beamed, as he leapt up and prepared a magic blast of thunder. Pit's hand emerged from the rubble, and a Boom Spear left it. The explosion knocked down Sora with a bang and he landed hard on the small of his back. Sora shot back off the ground and smacked Pit in the head with the Keyblade, dazing the angel before slashing across his legs and then firing light into his wings. Pit cried out in pain, face planting the wall and sliding down it in a smeary mess. But he got back up, not wanting to lose to this guy. "Take THIS!" Pit yelled, throwing an X-Bomb. Sora covered himself, protecting his face from the flames, but could do nothing about Pit's incoming Upperdash Arm. The attack smacked Sora against the ceiling, and Pit followed with a buzz saw motion from the Palutena Bow. Sora landed with a thud. "Firago!" he declared, summoning balls of fire from his weapon. The projectiles singed Pit's wings and flesh, before the angel rushed him. Sora countered with a like minded assault, rushing Pit and throwing a flying kick. The pair collided, but Sora had not noticed Pit equip the Freeze Card. An icy aura permeated the area as Pit's now frosty offence took over. Sora felt the ice appear over his hands and legs. But he could still battle on- if slower now. Desperately, he summoned as much fire as he could to heat himself up and repel the ice. It worked too. In a quick blast of flames, both heroes smashed their heads against the walls. "That all... you got?" Pit asked woozily. "No... I can keep... going." Sora responded in kind. They lifted themselves back up, and willed themselves to begin the battle once more. Palutena's Bow clattered on the side of the Keyblade, as Sora parried the attack. He then fired thunder into Pit's chest, stunning the angel. With a massive blast of magic, Pit was launched through the side of the castle, and left in a heap. "Looks like I win!" Sora announced. "Don't let looks fool you." Pit responded, entering Crisis Mode. "You almost had me there. But ''almost ''doesn't win battles!" he said, as he summoned a pair of powers. "Black Hole!" Pit cried out, as a small but strong black hole appeared in the middle of the castle, pulling items and Sora into it. Pit cut at him, and fired several arrows before unleashing the finishing part of the sequence. "Mega Laser!" he yelled, as a light appeared from nowhere, and blasted Sora into the wall- knocking him out cold. '''KO!' Pit dropped to a knee, and offered a hand to Sora as he began to recuperate. "Here, have this!" Pit said. It was a Drink of the Gods, and with it Sora was now fully healed. "Thanks for the battle. I think I learned a lot!" Sora said, as he took Pit's hand and helped himself up. "Any chance of a rematch down the line?" "When I slay Medusa and her army, sure!" Pit said. "Uh, wait a second. "Lady Palutena, ''can ''I battle him again down the line?" he asked. Sora looked on, confused. "Uhh, I don't think she-" "Maybe, but for now we really need to get on with the mission; your little detour seems to have brought you closer to Gaol. Maybe your new friend can help you?" "Sounds good to me." Pit said. The pair then opened the door, as Gaol turned to face them. Behind Sora and Pit, a new combatant arrived as well. "Well, I didn't expect to see an angel in here. Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket." Together, along with Magnus, Pit and Sora prepared to duel the Dark Lord. Conclusion The winner is Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:Was a Death Battle Category:What-If? Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:2 Different Companies Category:2 Different Series Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Fight Category:Magic themed battle Category:Angel vs Human Category:Bow vs Energy Category:Completed Battle